I Don't Want to be Here
"I Don't Want to be Here" is a song by Andy Partridge. It was recorded for an AIDS benefit compilation. It later appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2 in 2002. The demo appeared on Fuzzy Warbles Volume 8 in 2006. Quote Andy: “Neither of us can remember was it 99 or 00, when we were asked by a US radio station to contribute an unheard song to an aids benefit album they were compiling. Do you know, we can't remember the name of the station either. Myself and Colin recorded this stripped down version, 1 guitar, no vocal or guitar overdubs, that sort of thing, as they requested it sound ‘live’. There is another primary demo version in existence, partly written for singer Cathy Dennis, but she thought it too ‘wordy’.” Andy (on the demo): “Actually not strictly the original demo, as the first one had Cathy Dennis' voice on it. This version from six months later, 12th August '96, is my take on it. I have to say that I prefer the feel of this recording, more amateur as it may be, to the later, swisher version Colin and I cut for an AIDS benefit album. Interesting old track sheet tells me I wrote 'Stupidly Happy' just over a week later.” Lyrics I drank a rainbow but I could not get me drunk All I could get me was blue, Red round the eyes where I cried bout how green I'd been Regarding you And all the works you do I took a jet plane but I could not get me gone All I could get me was here, Stuck in the terminal, temperatures crashing in our atmosphere No parachute hangs near And I don't want to find myself this way again I don't want to pick the thorny rose I don't want to let love spoil the day again But it may again, who knows I don't wanna be here I smoked a forest but I could not get me lost All I could get me was found Gretel skips home and I roam on my hands and knees upon the ground Our candy house melts down And I don't want to find myself this way again I don't want to pick the thorny rose I don't want to let love spoil the day again But it may again, who knows Swallowed a mountain, but I could not get me high All I could get me was low Really marked down in your sale of the century And we all know That everything must go And I don't want to find myself this way again (I don't wanna...) I don't want to pick the thorny rose I don't want to let love spoil the day again But it may again, who knows I don't wanna be here I don't wanna be here (where'd you wanna be, who'd you wanna be with, where'd you wanna be) Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge Category:Andy Partridge discography